At night
by Yossie
Summary: Just something I thought of with Kaza and Rikou!
1. Night

I do not own Legal Drug or any of the characters from the manga. 

Talking

_Thinking_

It had been a long day at the drug store, Kakei had gotten Kazahaya to do another job, and of course Rikou had to go rescue him again.

It had been snowing all day, so it was very cold outside, and inside. They had already ate dinner and everything. They were both in there beds sleeping.

Next morning :

Kazahaya slowly opens his eyes slightly. Looking around he didn't recognize his surroundings. He suddenly relized that someones arms were around him, so he turns around to see Rikous face.

Rikou then begins to open his eyes. His eyes widen... "What the hell are you doing in my room...?!?!?!"

Kazahaya - "huh? Why the hell would I know, you probably carried me in here when I was asleep, you pervert!!!!!!" Kazahaya then gets out of the bed and runs into his room slamming the door shut.

Kazahaya _"Oh...what the hell...my face is so red, I hope that he didn't see that..."_

Rikou, still in shocked in his bed _"...was he blushing?!?!"_

This is my first Fanfic, so please review and tell me how I did, I will be continuing this if you want me to!


	2. Did something happen?

I don't own Legal Drug or any of the characters. 

Talking

_Thinking_

Kaza Kazahaya (I'm just to lazy to spell out his whole name.)

**It was about ten minutes after waking up to Rikou. Kaza hears Rikou going into the bathroom to get ready for work, ten minutes later Kaza hears there door being shut, Rikou has gone done stairs.**

**Kaza is sitting on his bed, _"oh...Rikou..why did that have to happen...when im just starting to realize my feelings for you..."_**

**Kaza " Well...I guess I should get ready for work too...its going to be awkward down there.."**

**Its 30 minutes later, the drug store is opening now, so Kaza goes down there.**

**When he gets down there, he sees Rikou talking to Kakei. Kaza walks silently towards them, suddenly Someone from behind grabs him.**

**Kaza - " Huh?? Who...Saiga?"**

**Saiga - "Hey kid. Rikou has been more quiet than normal, do you know if something happened to him..?"**

**Kaza - "Oh...um...I don't really..k-know.."**

**Kakei calls Kaza over and tells him and Rikou to get to work.**

**Kaza is over stocking stuff on a shelf when Rikou sneaks up behind him.**

**Rikou - "Why are you avoiding me?"**

**Kaza jumps - "What?!?! Don't sneak up on me like that!!" Kaza is blushing slightly.**

**Rikou - "I said, why are you avoiding me?"**

**Kaza - "I-I...am not avoiding you.."**

**Rikou - "Its nothing to be embarrassed about, it was cold last night, and you just wanted something big and warm to cuddle up beside.." Rikou is smirking.**

**Kaza - "W-whatever...I don't know how and when I got in your bed."**

**Saiga - "Oh, sleep in Rikous bed last night? Did something happen???"**

Thanks, and please review.


	3. In Love?

I don't own Legal Drug or any of the characters. 

Talking

_Thinking_

Kaza Kazahaya (I'm just to lazy to spell out his whole name.)

* * *

**_Saiga- "Oh? You slept in Rikou's bed last night? Did something happen?"_**

* * *

**Kaza - "WHAT?!?! Of course nothing happened, pervert!"**

**Saiga - "Oh, im the pervert? I'm not the one sneaking into my roommates bed while he is asleep."**

**Kaza - "I did not sneak into his room, I don't know how I got into his bed!" _"I wish I could sleep in Rikou's bed every night...gah! bad, bad thoughts!" _**

**Saiga - "Sure you don't kid. You just want to cuddle up to him alllll night." **

**_Kaza -_ _"Oh, how I would love that...hehe.."_**

**Saiga grabs Kaza, cuddling him.**

**Kaza - "Eww, stop it pervert!!!!"**

**Saiga laughs and walks away.**

**Kaza- "...pervert..."**

**Rikou then walks past him and goes into the break room. Kaza looks up at the clock to see its time for there lunch break, so he goes into the break room also.**

**Kaza warms his food up and eats quietly on the couch across the table from the couch that Rikou is sitting on. (Kaza is on a couch, Rikou is on a diff. couch, and there is a table in between them.)**

**Kaza can feel Rikou looking at him. "Why wont you look at me?"**

**Kaza - "Huh?...W-what do you mean?"**

**Rikou - "You have just been staring at your food since you got in here."**

**Kaza - " Oh...I don't know...I just...its nothing."**

**Kaza gets up, throws the rest of his food away, and goes towards the door to leave.**

**Suddenly he his being turned around and pushed against the wall. He opens his eyes to see Rikou glaring down at him.**

**"What is wrong with you?"**

**"Its nothing, let me go!" Kaza struggles to get away from Rikou.**

**"I'm not letting you go, until you tell me what is bothering you."**

**"Trust me, you don't want to know." Kaza glares at Rikou, blushing lightly.**

**Rikou tightens his grip on Kaza, keeping him close to the wall.**

**"Tell me."**

**"...fine...but...your going to be disgusted.."**

**"Just tell me..."**

**Kaza sighs..."I...I t-think..that I...m-might...be falling...inlovewithyou..."**

**Kaza closes his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from coming out, as Rikou looks at him, shocked. Rikou lets go of Kaza. Kaza runs out, running out of the store.**

* * *

Thanks, and please review.


	4. Kaza

I dont own Legal Drug or any of the characters!

Talking

_Thinking_

Kaza Kazahaya

* * *

**Rikou stood there, staring at the wall were Kaza had just left, not realizing that Kaza had run off. **

**_Rikou -_ _"W-what...he...loves me...? What should I say...to him..?..Should I tell him that I...love him too...? Cos...I think..that I do..."_**

**Rikou finally getting out of his daze, realizes that Kaza is gone, and looks around the room.**

**Rikou - "Kazahaya..?" He goes out into the drug store and sees Kakei standing outside. He goes oustide to see what he is looking at.**

**Rikou - "Kakei-san? What are you looking at?"**

**Kakei - "Where you just talking to Kaza-kun?"**

**Rikou - "Uh..yes."**

**Kakei - "What were you to talking about?"**

**Rikou - "Um..he was just..telling me something. Why?**

**Kakei - "Well when I came into the store, Kaza-kun was running out, and im not sure were he went."**

**Rikou - "What?!? Do you know which way he went??"**

**Kakei - "Yes, but first I would like to know what you were talking about."**

**Rikou - "Eh...he told me that uh...he loved me..."**

**Kakei - "Really? How exciting! And how do you feel about him?"**

**Rikou - "Uh...I think...I love him to...but he ran off before I could tell him."**

**Kakei - "I see. He went towards the park."**

**Hearing that, Rikou ran towards the park to find Kaza.**

* * *

**Kaza - "Thanks for letting me stay here for tonight, I just couldnt stay were I live tonight."**

**Kaza was at his friends house, that lived by the park.**

**Kazas friend - "Oh, its no problem. I have to go to work though, I work night shifts, so you can sleep in my bed. See ya later." He friend leaves for work.**

**Kaza - "Ok, bye."**

**Kaza goes and sits by the window. He is looking out at the park, he sees all the little kids playing. He looks over by the trees and sees Rikou, he is panting hard. **

**_Kaza - "D-did..he run out looking for me? But...if he did...then does that mean...that...?" _**

**"no, he will never love me back.**

**Kaza, sits there for a few more minutes, then decides to go to bed.**

* * *

**_Rikou - "Damn, I couldn't find him. Where are you Kaza??"_**

**Rikou goes back to the drug store, he sees Kakei standing outside still.**

**Rikou - "I ran all around the park, and everywhere else I could think of him going, but I couldn't find him!"**

**Kakei - Its ok. Just go upstairs and go to sleep. We will see what happens tomorrow. Ok?**

**Rikou - "...Ok Kakei-san. Night."**

**Kakei - "Good night." Kakei smiles at him.**

**Rikou goes upstairs, takes a shower, eats something, and goes to bed.**

**_Rikou -_ _"Oh Kaza, I hope see you tomorrow."_**

**He turns on his side and falls asleep.**

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please review, so that I will know how im doing! 


	5. Shower?

I do not own Legal Drug or the any of the characters.

Talking

_Thinking_

Kaza Kazahaya

Warning this chapter will have yaoi in it! Don't like it, then don't read it!

* * *

**Rikou woke up around seven in the morning. He ate some breakfast, than went downstairs. Kakei was down opening the drug store.**

**Kakei - "Good morning Rikou."**

**Rikou - "Yeah...but I didnt get any sleep."**

**Kakei - "Are you worring about Kaza-kun?"**

**Rikou nods.**

**Kakei - "Well if you work until noon than I will let you go and look for Kaza-kun again, ok?"**

**Rikou - "Ok."**

**So Rikou worked until noon, which to him felt like forever, he wanted to go find Kaza.**

**Kakei - "Ok Rikou, I am going to give you my cellphone, so that if Kaza-kun comes here I can call you and let you know."**

**He hands Rikou the phone and Rikou puts it in his pocket.**

**Rikou - "Ok, thanks Kakei."**

**Then Rikou leaves the drug store to look for Kaza.

* * *

**

**About ten minutes later Rikou feels his pocket vibrating, so he answers the phone.**

**"Hello??"**

**"Rikou, Kaza-kun just came her, he said he was going to go upstairs to get some cloths, you might have time to get back here, before he leaves."**

**"Ok, im coming. If he tries to leave before I get there, try to stale him."**

**He hangs up the phone, puts it in his pocket, and runs back.**

**When he gets there Kakei is standing outside.**

**"He is still up there."**

**Rikou runs up to there apartment, runs to Kaza's room. When he reaches Kaza's door, Kaza is standing there looking shocked to see Rikou.**

**"Kazahaya"**

**Kaza shakes his head "Excuse me, I have to get...back...to my friends...house."**

**"No, im not letting you leave me again."**

**Kaza tries to push through him _"Pease let me go, I can't take this anymore."_**

**Suddenly Kaza feels arms go tightly around him.**

**"...R-rikou?"**

**"Kaza...you ran out so fast...that I didn't get to tell you...that...I love you too."**

**Kaza's eyes widen and he drops his bag that he was holding. **

**"R-really?**

**"Yes, I really love you"**

**Kaza's eyes start to tear up. Rikou touches Kaza's chin and lifts his face up to look into his eyes. He lightly goes down and kisses Kaza. Kaza's face turns bright red and his eyes close.**

**Rikou breaks the kiss and hugs him tightly.**

**"Don't ever leave me again, I was so worried about you."**

**"I won't...ever...leave you...again...I promise..."**

**He hugs Rikou back tightly.**

**Rikou kisses him again. Kaza wraps his arms around Rikou's neck deepening the kiss.**

**Kaza breaks the kiss and lays his head against Rikou's chest. He runs his fingers through Kaza's hair.**

**Suddenly Rikou feels Kaza pushing up his shirt. Kaza kisses his chest as Rikou's face turns red.**

**Kaza looks up at him, and Rikou kisses him, pushing him down onto Kaza's bed not breaking the kiss. He slips his tongue into Kaza's mouth exploring everthing. He breaks the kiss going to Kaza's neck, kissing and biting it softly.**

**He slids a hand up Kaza's shirt and plays with one of his nipples making Kaza moan. He then slids the shirt off Kaza. He goes down and licks his other nipple. **

**"Mnn..Rikou.."**

**Kaza slids his hands down Rikou's sides and slips his shirt off. Rikou kisses his way down Kaza's stomach. He starts to unzip Kaza's pants, then pulls them off. He pulls off Kaza's boxer, he looks up at Kaza's face, which is bright red. He slowly goes down and licks the tip of Kaza's member. **

**"Ah! Rikou.."**

**Rikou begins to go up and down on Kaza's member, making him moan louder. He slowly pulls away from Kaza. He pulls his pants and boxers down.**

**Going back down to Kaza, he sees something being handed to him, he looks up to see what it is. Kaza is blushing, handing him some lube. He takes it from Kaza, opens it and coats his fingers with it. He gently slips a finger into Kaza's opening.**

**"Ah!!" **

**Then Rikou adds a second finger, and starts trusting them into Kaza.**

**"No!! S-stop...I want you...im ready..."**

**Rikou pulls his fingers out and puts lube on his member, slowley slidding it into Kaza.**

**Kaza closes his eyes tightly. Rikou goes down to kiss him as he pushes the rest of his member into Kaza. He continues kissing him until he his adjusted. Kaza breaks the kiss and nods at him, to continue.**

**Rikou starts to slowly thrust into Kaza. He suddenly hears Kaza moan loudly, and hits this exact spot agian, he moans again very loudly.**

**"P-please...go..f-faster.."**

**Rikou trust faster into him, hitting that spot everytime.**

**"no! I...can't...im..going to ...come.."**

**Kaza comes all over Rikou and his chest. Breathing heavily, Rikou thrust a few mores times, then comes into Kaza. **

**He pulls himself out of Kaza and lays beside him. Kaza turns slightly and cuddles up to Rikou.**

**"I love you Rikou"**

**"... I love you too...but I have a question...were did you get lube?**

* * *

**Flashback : (Kaza is telling Rikou this)**

**It was just Kakei and Kaza in the store a few weeks back.**

**Kaza - "Kakei can I tell you something?"**

**Kakei - "Of course you can."**

**Kaza - "Well...its something that I don't want anyone else to know."**

**Kakei - "Ok, I won't tell anyone."**

**Kaza - " I...I think t-that im...falling in love...with Rikou.."**

**Kakei - "Really, I knew you would. Hehe. Well then, you will be needing this soon."**

**Kakei hands Kaza a bottle of something. Kaza takes it and looks at the lable.**

**Kaza - "Ah!! I dont need this! Rikou will never feel the same way as me."**

**Kakei - "You don't know that. Just take it and put it into your room."**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Rikou - "Thats wierd...its like he knew this was going to happen."**

**Kaza - "Yeah, but I don't care. I'm just happy being with you.**

**Rikou smiles "Yeah, me too." Rikou sighs. "We should go shower."**

**Kaza - "Ok" He kisses Rikou. "We can take one together."**

**Kaza and Rikou get out of bed. Kaza takes Rikou's hand into his as they walk to the shower. **

* * *

Well that my story. Please comment and tell me what you thought of it. I might write and Tsubasa (Fai/Kuragane) or Full Metal Alchemist (Roy/Ed) yaoi fanfic next, if I get good comments about this one. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
